Behind the moon, beyond the rain
by bottledupdreams
Summary: Something Wicked this way comes... My imaginings of the rest of s3, mainly involves Emma and Henry with a few flashes into the goings on in FTL.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so I haven't wrote FF in a loooong time so my apologies for being rusty, I'm working on getting shiny again through my love of Once. Also, your lovely comments will help me get better ;)_

_This fic is a general fic with no set relationships as of yet apart from the core one, ie Snowing, and other ones later down the line... Now some relationships are hinted at the start but don't let it deter you from this fic I like to try and stay as true to the characters as possible and know what I want isn't always what they would do so I often write what pains me as its true to them (if that makes sense lol)._

_I hope you enjoy the fic and any comments (hopefully kind or constructively nice) will help me better my writing and this fic, thus your enjoyment too :D_

* * *

_One sole desire, one passion now remains_

_To keep life's fever still within his veins,_

_Vengeance! dire vengeance on the wretch who cast _

_O'er him and all he lov'd that ruinous blast._

Thomas Moore.

"You will tell me what I need to know one way or another." A chilling cackle escapes the lips of a determined woman. Her captive a mere pawn in the woman's master plan; to destroy the very thing the man loves most.

"I always get what I want." The woman trails a finger down the man's face; blood seeps from wounds she'd created, she smiles sardonically as the blood stains her fingers.

"For now your blood will suffice. We can carry on this game back in that little town of yours, the one Regina stole from me." The woman stands walking away from the man in the cell his eyes never look away as he finally speaks.

"You'll never win. The wicked don't ever win." At this the woman turns around her smirk still in place.

She approaches the prison cell. "Don't you see," She flicks her wrist and the man screams out, hunching over in agonizing pain. "How can you possibly defeat me?" She cackles evilly.

The man looks up at the woman and through all the pain a distinct look of determination shines in his eyes. "You'll never get to Emma."

The woman heaves a bored sigh. "Neal, Neal, poor abandoned Neal. Your optimism is sickening as it is blinding. I don't need to get to Emma; I won't even need to lift a finger, for she'll come to me herself." The woman's grin grows.

"Don't look so glum. It's her love for you that will bring her to me. You should be happy, your true love returns." The wicked woman walks away but not without one more thing to say.

"I'm reuniting the family _darling_, you're all going home, but this time… it's on my terms!" The wicked woman's evil laughter echoes hauntingly through the room even after her exit. Neal grips onto the bars of the cell a fierce look on his face; but with no hope of escape how would he be able to save the woman he loves?

_Meanwhile…_

"Kid, your obsession with those candy bars is eventually going to send me into debt; either from all the dental treatments that I'm inevitably going to have to pay to keep your pretty smile or through buying every last Apollo bar out there." Emma chuckles as Henry chomps happily away at the candy bar oblivious to her jokes.

"I have perfect teeth, the dentist said so last week, _so_ I can eat all the candy I want." Henry smiles a large smiling showing his mom all his teeth as proof. The kid was as oblivious as she thought. Emma reaches towards Henry and wipes at the corner of his mouth where there was still a bit of chocolate, both mom and son share a warm smile;

"He said a few not all Henry, but nice try kid." Emma wraps her arm around Henry pulling him into her side and the two of them walk towards home both unaware of the man currently watching and following them.

* * *

Apologies for the shortness, but if you want more I'll make the following chapters much longer :D

Many thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it's been a while life has been very busy. finally got a moment to write tonight and had to finish to post something. thanks for all the views and support, hopefully you will like this new chapter and more of you will tell me what you think ;)

well here's the next chapter, I promise the next update,( yes there will be one) will be much quicker :)

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Kid, your obsession with those candy bars is eventually going to send me into debt; either from all the dental treatments that I'm inevitably going to have to pay to keep your pretty smile or through buying every last Apollo bar out there." Emma chuckles as Henry chomps happily away at the candy bar oblivious to her jokes._

_"I have perfect teeth, the dentist said so last week, so I can eat all the candy I want." Henry smiles a large smiling showing his mom all his teeth as proof. The kid wasn't as oblivious as she thought. Emma reaches towards Henry and wipes at the corner of his mouth where there was still a bit of chocolate, both mom and son share a warm smile._

_"He said a few not all Henry, but nice try kid." Emma wraps her arm around Henry pulling him into her side and the two of them walk towards home both unaware of the man currently watching and following them._

"Hmm Mom you just missed the turn to our apartment." Henry asks his Mom a little puzzled. His Mom grips him a little tighter which doesn't ease his concern any.

"I changed my mind, how about the park; you wanna go to the park kid?" Emma asks Henry even though it doesn't seem like he as a choice as she pulls him close to her side.

"Sure Mom, the park sounds great. Can we have a hotdog on the way?" Henry says. This brings a chuckle out of Emma.

"Do you always think about food kid?" Emma loosens her hold on Henry and walks beside him, although she doesn't seem to relax completely, her arms tense beside her.

Emma was a Bale bonds person; she had tailed and caught many a runaway, she also knew when she was being followed. Emma didn't just have a change of heart; she had caught a reflection in a shop window of the guy that had been to her apartment earlier - he was following her and Henry, she didn't like it.

"Don't eat that thing all at once," Emma teases Henry as he takes a large bite out of the hotdog they had just purchased, "I won't be sharing mine."

Henry grins at his mom with a mouthful which causes Emma to laugh and push Henry jokingly with her shoulder. "You don't get your eating habits from me that's for sure." Henry gulps down his food and looks up sadly at his Mom.

"I wish I knew him." Henry says sadly. Emma looks regretful for her slip up; it was a sensitive subject Henry's Father.

"I'm sorry kid. I tried to find him, but he obviously didn't want to be found; just like my parents." Emma takes a deep breath composing herself; even after all these years it still hurt just as much.

"Their loss." Emma says firmly. Emma places a kiss to her son's forehead and takes his hand and gently leads him on their way; still aware of the man following them, Emma pushes all sad thoughts aside and focuses on the present. What use is living in the past when the present is all that is here?

_Meanwhile…_

"It's your Castle Regina how can you not know a way in?" Snow snaps.

"I may know every inch of that Castle but Neal could be anywhere; we can't just walk in." Regina retorts.

"Regina's right." Charming says and flinches for the oncoming wrath of his wife.

"What!" Snow yells turning to Charming. "How can you side with _her_?"

"I'm not siding with anyone Snow, but she's right that we can't just walk in. How many men have we already lost to her, and that's not even in her own home." Charming tries to be the voice of reason.

"It's not her home. It's mine!" Regina snaps. This intruder was a pain she could do without. It wasn't a nice feeling being on the receiving end of an evil witch's hate.

"Regardless, she's been living there for a while she knows the layout just as well as you; the home front advantage is of little use to us." Charming sighs, they were at a loss, even he was losing faith; not that he would tell anyone.

"The lad will be fine; he's a survivor." Hook speaks up surprising everyone. Hook looks around at everyone and knew they were losing hope.

"We can't give up. There is only one of her and all of us; I've thought in battles with worse odds and won. We just need a solid plan and we won't fail." Hook reminds everyone that this is just another battle; one they can win.

"Then let's plan." Snow says back on the mission at hand.

"I can always try to distract her with my good looks, giving you more time to find Neal. Green isn't my desired choice of woman but I'm sure I can take one for the team." Hook says. Everybody rolls their eyes at him to which Hook just grins; he was wearing them down he just knew it.

"I don't think you're her type; she took Neal didn't she." Snow jabs back at Hook. They needed a good plan, not silly jokes, she couldn't lose Neal she would never forgive herself and neither would Emma or Henry. Snow takes a deep calming breath.

"We form an army. That's what I did the last time." Regina suggests.

"Where are we going to find willing subjects to go up against _her_?" Snow replies.

"There are men out there who no nothing but how to fight, we find them and we have our army." Regina speaks, a plan forming in her mind.

"Where do you suggest we find them?" Snow asks.

"You tell us _Snow_, they're your friends." Regina says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who are you on about?" Snow wonders.

"Why your little bandit friends who stole from me and other's like me. You think real work is too much to ask of them?" Regina says with a little smirk.

Snow grins. "The Merry Men, they'll fight with us. There's no better fighter's than those who fight for a cause, and this is a cause they'll fight for. Plus Robin owes me a favor." Snow strides ahead, a cue for everyone to follow; they ready their swords and begin the long trek into the forest.

* * *

So? A little longer than the last and if more of you like the next will be even longer, and more juicier ;p Fandoms get excited hehe

Many thanks for reading and all comments appreciated :) x


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the alerts and favs but don't be silent share your love in a review ;) hope you enjoy this chapter, more to follow soon.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I wish I knew him." Henry says sadly. Emma looks regretful for her slip up; it was a sensitive subject Henry's Father._

_"I'm sorry kid. I tried to find him, but he obviously didn't want to be found; just like my parents." Emma takes a deep breath composing herself; even after all these years it still hurt just as much._

_"Their loss." Emma says firmly. Emma places a kiss to her son's forehead and takes his hand and gently leads him on their way; still aware of the man following them, Emma pushes all sad thoughts aside and focuses on the present. What use is living in the past when the present is all that is here? _

...

"Excuse me love, I think you dropped this?" Emma turns to a voice, one that sounds oddly familiar, as she turns she sees why; it's the man from before.

"You! Why are you following us?" Emma pulls Henry behind her as she makes a fist, on the defensive.

The man holds something in his hand; he holds it out to Emma who freezes when she sees what it is.

"Where did you get that?" Emma tentatively reaches out taking the item; it's a swan pendant.

"A mutual friend gave it to me." Emma looks up a flash of anger in her eyes, but also one of longing.

"I've had this for over ten years; it's never left my person. You must have stolen it." Emma looks around feeling agitated, she sees two cops talking down the hill, she starts walking backwards never taking her eyes of the strange man.

"Emma, just hear me out." The man pleads; Emma sees desperation in his eyes and wonders where the hell this guy came from.

"I find it hard to believe that you have anything worthy to say that I'd want to hear." Emma continues backing away, finally turning around pulling Henry with her, hoping the man didn't follow.

"I know where Neal is." The man shouts and winces as though that was the last thing he had wanted to say.

It seems to have an effect on Emma as she stops in her tracks, Henry looking up at her worried. Emma slowly turns around looking at the man.

"Just as I thought, nothing I want to hear." Emma turns quickening her pace with Henry following beside her.

"Look love, I know you're stubborn but damn it, give a guy a break and listen for five minutes will ya?" Emma tenses as she feels a hand grip her arm, she swings her right arm back and turns hitting the man square in the jaw, he stumbles back. Emma turns to Henry and grips his hand and looks in his eyes.

"Run to those cops kid tell them your mom's in trouble." Emma watches Henry run off to the cops she knew he was safe and back up was on the way.

"You want to have me put in a cell, why what a twist of fate. Look love you're going to help me one way or another. You think I stole your necklace… Head to this address and you will see not everything is what you think." The man groans as he sees two officers running towards him with Henry in tow.

"When you realize that love, come and get me out won't you." Emma watches puzzled as the man doesn't put up a fight and lets the police cuff him as they lead him away the man shouts one last thing which doesn't calm her any.

"I'll be seeing you Swan."

_Meanwhile…_

"Won't be long now Neal, we're heading home, but before we go I just have a few things I need to take care of." The witch stands at the entrance of the room looking at Neal who sits slumped against the wall, his head resting on his knees. He doesn't even look up at the witch as she speaks which seems to annoy her causing her to walk into the room.

"What? You're not interested in what I have planned for your friends?" The witch goads Neal, but he doesn't respond, staying in the same position. The witch frowns and starts walking towards the cell, she raises an arm and magic glows from her hand.

"You will look at me when I speak. I will see the fear and helplessness in your eyes as you realize that there isn't anything you can do as I unleash my hell on your loved ones." The witch snarls and magic shoots from her hand towards Neal causing him to rise to his feet and slam into the bars.

Neal winces as pain shoots through him; he holds his hands by his side, his fists clenched tight.

"Is this how it felt when your father let go of your hand, when Emma chose another over you?" The witch smirks as she sees the pain in Neal's eyes; she opens her hand and releases Neal.

"Being good and noble gets you nowhere Neal. It gets you left behind. A tip you might want to take on board when we return to Storybrooke."

"I'll never help you." Neal grips the bars of the cell with his left hand helping him to stand. The witch approaches the bars and reaches a hand out to Neal stroking his cheek.

"Why sweetie you actually think you have a choice?" The witch laughs and tilts her head back cackling. It is in this moment that Neal reaches forward and grips the necklace around her neck.

A jolt of electricity curses through him throwing Neal back against the stone wall; the necklace still hanging around the witch, a now very pissed off witch.

"Huh, I underestimated you Neal, but know this. It will take more than your silky skin and charms to take my necklace; more power than even your father the dark one possessed."

The witch grins evilly and turns leaving Neal hunched on the ground in pain; the emotional pain hurting more than the physical pain he is in. Neal just wishes the others were safe and stayed away; they were all safer if they didn't try to rescue him. If only he could get them a message somehow.

* * *

Would love to know what you think so please review and let me know :D x

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys, lives been crazy recently. I just want to say a MASSIVE THANKS for the faves and alerts and those of your that reviewed. I hope you like this new update I made it longer as a sorry for the wait, and the next part should be up alot quicker, if you want it ;)

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Run to those cops kid tell them your mom's in trouble." Emma watches Henry run off to the cops she knew he was safe and back up was on the way._

_"You want to have me put in a cell, why what a twist of fate. Look love you're going to help me one way or another. You think I stole your necklace… Head to this address and you will see not everything is what you think." The man groans as he sees two officers running towards him with Henry in tow._

_"When you realize that love, come and get me out won't you." Emma watches puzzled as the man doesn't put up a fight and lets the police cuff him as they lead him away the man shouts one last thing which doesn't calm her any._

_"I'll be seeing you Swan."_

_"Being good and noble gets you nowhere Neal. It gets you left behind. A tip you might want to take on board when we return to Storybrooke."_

_"I'll never help you." Neal grips the bars of the cell with his left hand helping him to stand. The witch approaches the bars and reaches a hand out to Neal stroking his cheek._

_"Why sweetie you actually think you have a choice?" The witch laughs and tilts her head back cackling. It is in this moment that Neal reaches forward and grips the necklace around her neck._

_A jolt of electricity curses through him throwing Neal back against the stone wall; the necklace still hanging around the witch, a now very pissed off witch._

_"Huh, I underestimated you Neal, but know this. It will take more than your silky skin and charms to take my necklace; more power than even your father the dark one possessed."_

_The witch grins evilly and turns leaving Neal hunched on the ground in pain; the emotional pain hurting more than the physical pain he is in. Neal just wishes the others were safe and stayed away; they were all safer if they didn't try to rescue him. If only he could get them a message somehow._

_..._

"Oh wonderful, green, green and oh more green. How did you not go crazy living out here?" Regina ponders aloud as she walks ahead of the group, Snow who was just a little ahead stops briefly to give Regina a curious look.

"What? I was never much a fan of the forest I prefer the open fields, forests always felt like a cage to me it's probably why you alluded me so well for all those years, I despise visiting these places." Regina shakes her head and curses as she steps into something foul looking, Snow offers a small smile of sympathy knowing the reason for Regina's sudden talkative state; the loss of Henry.

"Thank you Regina." Snow stops and speaks to Regina; the others were still a bit behind so Snow used this moment to speak privately with Regina.

"I heard what you said to Emma, what you gave her; a lifetime of happy memories with Henry. It's all I ever wanted for her. Henry too. I know how you're feeling right now Regina, it sucks I won't lie to you, and it probably won't get any better, but you will learn to live with it and you will learn to appreciate it." Snow turns ready to carry walking on but Regina stops her as she responds.

"How will I ever appreciate giving my son away and not having him with me? How are you not a mess Snow, please tell me because right now all I wanna do is rip out my heart and not feel anything anymore." Regina turns her head as a lone tear falls down her cheek, Snow clenches her fists at her side to stop herself reaching out to comfort Regina; they were bonding and she didn't want to overdo it by exposing to Regina that she saw her in a weak moment as it probably would only cause Regina to close off.

"When you're a mother you put all your feelings aside and you live for your child's hopes and dreams, knowing that your child is happy; knowing Emma is happy with her son, it's all I could ever hope for her. I find peace in that, and in time you will to Regina, just give it time." Snow offers a compassionate smile and carries on walking, Snow soon sees Regina following and hears the others catching up.

"Thank you." Snow smiles a small smile as she hears Regina's quiet thanks beside her, she nods her acknowledgment but that's as far as it goes, she doesn't want to push her luck. Snow's head shoots up as she hears a snap of a twig ahead, then a few more, Snow draws her bow and knows Regina is readying a fireball.

"Stop right there!" A gruff voice calls in the distance.

Snow briefly looks behind her to see Charming and a few of the others with swords drawn, Charming gives Snow a curt nod telling her that he has her back.

"We mean you no harm; we just want to pass through to reach Sherwood's Peak." Snow makes their stance known.

"Me on the other hand… Show yourself or I'll smoke you out." Regina isn't in the mood for standoffs. Snow gives her an unimpressed look.

A robust laugh is heard in the trees and more rustling, lots of figures emerge from the trees all with arrows drawn and weapons yielded. Regina hardens her gaze she wasn't unnerved in the slightest, surprisingly Snow wasn't either. More surprisingly Snow was drawing her bow, Regina send her a disbelieving look.

"You just talked me down from a death wish; I didn't think you had one. Why on earth are you lowering your guard first you fool?" Regina hisses. Snow smiles at Regina and laughs a little.

"Relax, they won't hurt us."

"A feisty one you have their Snow." The same gruff voice from before is heard within the crowd of men.

"Regina, everyone, meet the Merry Men." Snow addresses her friends and companions letting them know that they weren't in any danger, well immediate danger anyway.

"I need to speak with you Robin; I'm here to collect on that favor you owe me." Snow speaks loudly to the group of men before her; suddenly a figure emerges from the group and stands tall before them.

"A lot of that going about lately, what is it you want of me and my men?" Robin speaks to Snow briefly casting a curious gaze over the people that is accompanying her, once his eyes land on Regina his hand flies to his bow and he draws it on her, his men following all drawing their own weapons.

"The Queen!"

Regina is about to throw some magic Robins way but her eyes are drawn to his arm that is drawing the bow, more precisely a tattoo that he has there; a lion tattoo. Regina's eyes widen and her arms drop to her sides, it couldn't be him, but it was.

"Relax Robin! She's with us, you can trust her." Snow shouts and moves to stand before Regina.

"It's true; she's saved our lives many times in these past few months." Snow and Regina step back so that Robin can see the voice that spoke.

"You?" Robin casts a confused gaze at Belle but still doesn't lower his bow; he casts a confused look to Snow.

"What's going on here?"

"It's a long story, but Snow is right you can trust Regina, she's our best chance at saving Neal and stopping the witch." Belle replies honestly.

"Wait Neal, as in Baelfire Neal? I thought he went to Neverland to find his son and Emma?" Robin puts his bow away and rubs a hand across his head.

"You helped Neal?" Belle questions the others listen with interest.

"Our paths crossed a while back, I never thought I'd see him again. You said the witch has him?" Robin turns to look at Snow.

"That's the favor I, well we need. Will you fight with us?" Snow asks.

"If I hadn't known about Neal my answer would have been no, and I'm not a man who doesn't follow up on his favors but the witch is someone me and my men have been trying to avoid." Robin replies.

"So you will help us?" Snow needs clarification.

"Yes." Robin replies hesitantly. He looks to his men.

"This is my debt to pay, I won't ask for you to risk your lives in favor of me, so I give you the chance now, if you want to seek refuge with the others go now if not; get ready for the biggest battle of your lives." Robin watches as all his men stay he casts a proud smile to Snow.

"You have your merry men my lady."

Snow beams a triumphant smile things were falling into place; they had a chance now they could save Neal. Snow looks at her allies and smiles, she looks to her friends and companions and nods, mission successful. Snow looks to Regina, and wait, where was Regina? Snow looks and spots a flash of red retreating into the woods.

"Regina!" Snow shouts but Regina doesn't stop. Everyone turns to look at Snow who stares at the trees with a look of dismay.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Who was that man mom?" Henry asks as Emma washes the plates from their meal. It was now a few hours later and Henry was only now asking as his mom has finally seemed to relax.

"I don't know who he is but he's delusional Henry, and honestly I don't want to know so just leave it at that kid." Emma continues washing ignoring Henry, she hated being this way with him but she didn't like the feelings and memories that were surfacing because of that crazy eyeliner overboard guy.

"Why do you always dismiss me mom? I'm not a kid. What did that man say to you, what did he give you?" Henry pleads with his mom to talk to him.

Emma heaves a sigh and slumps her shoulders. She reaches for a towel and dries her hands then turns to look at Henry. She looks at him long and hard and can't help the emotion that consumes her as she reaches into her pocket clutching the very chain she got the day she discovered she was pregnant with him.

"Your father gave this to me." Emma hands the swan pendant over to Henry who stares at it and caresses it in his hand as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Henry looks up to his mom and sees the tears about to fall in his mom's eyes and launches forward the chain clenched tightly in his hand as he wraps his arms around his mom.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me." Henry whispers into his mother's chest.

"Oh henry I do. There's so much I have to and should have told you but it's always been too painful." Emma places a kiss to Henry's head then pulls away; she takes Henry's hand and leads him to the sofa.

"The man from before he, he gave me an address. It's, it's to your father's apartment." Emma tells Henry whose eyes widen.

"What? What are we doing here then, we need to go!" Henry stands but Emma grabs his hand.

"Henry wait. I know you've always wanted to meet your father but he isn't there, he's long gone." Emma chokes up a little at that last admission.

"I don't care. There could be clues there, his things there that will tell what he was like; the kind of music he was into, the stuff he collected, did he collect things like me? I want to go mom, you owe me that." Henry stands there stubbornly and gives his mom the puppy dog eyes.

Emma clutches at her chest and laughs a little as she realizes she had gone to reach for the pendant that Henry now has in his hands.

"Okay we'll go, but tomorrow, it's getting late and it's been a crazy day. Can we please rest tonight and go tomorrow." Emma asks feeling emotionally spent, she couldn't go to Neal's apartment tonight not when her emotions were all over the place.

"You promise?" Henry reluctantly asks.

"I promise, and I never break my promises to you." Henry holds his right pinky finger up to which Emma smiles and mimics, their pinkies locking, they lift their hands up three times and both say at the same time.

"If I lie, I'll go a 100 days without cocoa, and forfeit my stash to you." Emma and Henry share a smile and seal the pinky promise.

* * *

Was that okay? I swear I'm going crazy these last 2 weeks to the next ep of Once is dragging the longest ever. Please take the time to review it brightens my day :D thanks for reading! xx


	5. Chapter 5

A big Thanks to Cinders and Once_Dude over at the OncePodcastForum for your great reviews, and thanks to everyone who read and liked I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Previously...

_"The man from before he, he gave me an address. It's, it's to your father's apartment." Emma tells Henry whose eyes widen._

_"What? What are we doing here then, we need to go!" Henry stands but Emma grabs his hand._

_"Henry wait. I know you've always wanted to meet your father but he isn't there, he's long gone." _

"So this is where my dad lived?" Henry asks Emma as he looks up at an apartment building.

"It's a palace compared to some of the places he lived." Emma runs a hand along Henry's back then makes her way forward into the building.

"How are we going to get in?" Henry questions as both he and his mom stare at the locked gate.

"A little trick I picked up when growing up and I needed to get into someplace real quick." Emma smiles in reminiscence. Emma next runs her hand up and down all over the buttons on the console and as they here the door buzz and open Emma smiles confidently at Henry while saying.

"Someone always answers." Emma holds the door open for Henry and lets him walk on ahead she then takes this time to catch her breath. Up those stairs was where Neal lived, it was easier now talking about him but seeing where he lived and stuff he owned; things that were irrefutably _him_ would be hard.

"Any more tricks you can show me?" Henry asks excitedly as he stands in front of Neal's apartment door rocking backwards and forwards on his heels. Emma shakes her head.

"Henry you shouldn't be proud that I used to steal and break into places, I'm not." Emma sighs and Henry relaxes a little.

"I know what you're doing." Henry tells Emma who looks at him questioningly.

"You're stalling." Henry answers smartly and correctly, Emma looks away a little embarrassed that Henry could read her so well.

"It's okay to be scared mom, I know my Dad hurt you but it doesn't change the fact that he's my dad and I want to know him; know whatever I can about him seen as he's not here. And I am proud of you Mom." Henry gives his mom a sincere smile. Emma ruffles Henry's hair.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Emma smiles lovingly at Henry who grins back at her.

"Enough stalling, come on mom." Henry resumes his bouncing.

"Fine, fine. You wanna see how to pick a lock kid." Emma shakes her head as Henry watches with wide eyes as she easily picks the lock in a matter of seconds.

"That was so cool, you're like a spy." Henry walks first into the apartment pushing the door wide open; he looks around the rather small apartment with eager eyes. He sees some lockers which peaks his interest so he walks over to them and opens them seeing what things he could find.

Emma stands in the door way assessing the room seeing if what she saw matched with the guy she remembered. She saw lots of artwork which surprised her as she didn't know he was artistic. There were lots of things he'd collected which didn't surprise her as he always liked little trinkets, at that memory Emma reaches up to her chest where the swan pendant rightfully rests, she grips the pendant and breaths closing her eyes and gathering strength. As she opens her eyes her eyes land on something which sucks all the air from her lungs.

"Mom? Mom are you okay?" Henry watches as his mom stands in a trance like state then walks towards the window oblivious to him calling her name. The thing that has captivated her puzzles Henry, for it wasn't anything exciting; it was only a dream catcher.

Emma reaches up for the dream catcher mouth falling open in amazement; he'd kept it all this time. Emma holds the dream catcher in both hands and turns towards Henry her eyes wide.

"What is it Mom?" Henry asks.

"He kept it, all this time. I thought, I don't, why would he keep this?" Emma ponders and as she does so she clutches at her swan pendant, it is in that moment when Emma's eyes snap wide open.

"_You weren't going to tell me about him were you?" Neal states upset with Emma._

"_No, I wasn't." Emma doesn't lie._

"_Yeah, well, he's my kid too, so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore." Neal replies fiercely._

"_I'm not letting go of you." Emma clings desperately onto Neal as he hangs within the portal._

"_Uhh! You have to." Neal grunts in pain._

"_No, you're shot! If you fall through that portal, you'll die no matter what world you land in! "Emma shouts while fiercely trying to pull Neal up._

"_No, but, Emma, Henry needs you. He can't lose both of us .Don't make him grow up like we did." Neal knows the inevitable; he tries to reason with Emma._

"_Then don't let go." Emma clings to Neal tears falling down her face as she looks at him._

"_I need you. I love you." Emma cries wishing that she could save Neal. _

"_I love you, too." Neal smiles through the pain, and as he stares at Emma he tries to convey all that he feels and cannot say then opens his hand, Emma's hand grabs at the air as Neal falls into the abyss._

"No." Emma whispers brokenly as a tear falls down her cheek.

_Meanwhile…_

Neal sits slumped in his cell, head bowed. In his hand he holds the swan pendant, he caresses the swan image.

"Hmm. It appears our plans have changed." The witches' voice echoes into the room she enters moments later.

Neal looks up, he wasn't a fool he didn't want her to force him again.

"Good boy." The witch hums and smiles gratifyingly at Neal.

"It appears you are quite loved. You're friends have formed a little band of followers to come and rescue you. Now I'm just going to have to put a stop to it. Won't take long darling and we'll be on our way." The witch smirks evilly.

"What are you going to do?" Neal doesn't really want to hear the answer but he needs to know. The witch laughs sardonically and turns.

"What are you going to do?!" Neal shouts after her standing, he grips onto the bars yelling after her.

"What are you going to do?!" Neal's voice echoes through the room as the witch leaves the room a huge grin on her face.

"I have friends of my own." The witch strides into a room the doors flying open after her. The witch approaches a balcony she stares up into the sky.

Flashes of brown can be seen in the sky, the grin on her face widens if possible. A monstrous looking flying monkey lands before her; it bore huge claws and shark looking teeth that would cause serious damage.

"Assemble the others. It's playtime." The witch watches as the monkey flies off, it screams out into the sky.

The witch looks to either side of her, flashes of brown jump from the ledges. A swarm of ten other monkeys just as hideous fly to meet the lead monkey; they form a v formation in the sky and drop rapidly towards the green below.

"Fly, my pretties, Fly". The witch cackles with glee as she watches the monkeys descend to do her evil bidding.

...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. Please don't be shy and comment, I crave feedback so if you can review please do. Many thanks for reading x

P.s thanks to POM for the suggestion at the end it was too good not to include.


End file.
